Love Forever
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: Sakura and Sayoran's relationship in Hong Kong takes a turn for the worse. Sakura returns to Japan to the one person that has been there for her no matter what. She makes some important decisions, and maybe now her life can truly begin.[Unfinished]
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! WELL... NOT REALLY, BUT HE MIGHT AS WELL BE DEAD AFTER WHAT I DID TO HIM IN THIS STORY.; HEH HEH HEH.

Authors Note: Is it just me, or does anyone else think that the Hope card looks alot like Nadeshiko? (Anyone who's seen the second movie knows what I'm talking about.) I know it's been done before, but I like the idea of Sakura using her Magic instead of Sayoran to get herself Pregnant. I don't think anyone has written it quite like me, but if they have, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal your idea. Now, on with the story!

LOVE FOREVER.

Tomoyo sighed heavily when she sat down on her couch with a bag of popcorn after putting in a movie. It was another typical Saturday for her. She would walk down to the store, buy some snacks, rent some movies and go home to her Penthouse to watch them... alone. She fell asleep soon after but was woken up by her doorbell ringing. She paused the movie and switched her T.V. to the Security channel to see who it was. It was Sakura. She was out of breath and her face was all red and puffy from crying. She pressed the door release button and told her to come up. Just as Sakura was about to knock, the door opened, startling her. She lunged at Tomoyo and hugged her with all her might. Tomoyo closed the door and led Sakura over to the couch.

"Here...sit."

She sat her down and went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water and some tissues. She handed Sakura the water and set the box of tissues on the coffee table in front of them. She put her hand on Sakura's shoulder and sat down beside her.

"What's wrong Sakura? And where's Li-kun?"

Sakura cringed at hearing his name and threw herself into Tomoyo's chest, sobbing heavily.

"Tom...Tomoyo-chan."

"It's ok Sakura, I'm here. Please tell me what's wrong. Sakura-chan isn't Sakura-chan when she's sad."

Sakura forced a smile and started telling her what happened.

"It's Li. He's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"He's in jail."

"What! Why?"

"About a month ago, he made some new friends at work and he introduced them to me. They seemed like nice enough guys at first, but I knew there was something more. 2 weeks later, he started acting strange and I asked him why. All he said was that it was none of my business and to leave him alone. That hurt me, alot. He kept coming home at all hours of the night, sometimes the morning after. I was doing laundry one day when I felt something in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a used syringe. I had it tested by a friend of mine at the Hospital and found out that it had Methamphetamine in it. When I confronted him about it, he slapped me and said that he could do whatever he wanted."

Tomoyo was furious! She couldn't believe that Sayoran had started using Drugs! What was even harder to believe was that he actually hit Sakura! How could he! She handed Sakura a tissue and asked her to continue.

"One night when he was out with his 'friends' I decided to leave him. I had no idea where I could go, so I went to his mothers place and told her what happened. She said that she felt an evil presence start to overwhelm him and that things would only get worse. He came over the next day but was told by his mother that he was no longer welcome in her home and he left. She said that I could stay with her until I figured things out. About a week ago, I recieved a call from a civil defense lawyer and he told me that Li had been arrested after robbing a store and kidnapping the female clerk. He asked me to meet with him and I did."

"He's looking at some serious jail time. Armed Robbery and Kidnapping are very serious crimes, and given his current addiction to Methamphetamine... I don't think there's much I can do for him."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"You're his wife aren't you?"

"Not anymore. I don't want anything to do with him. I hope he goes away for a long time."

"I thanked him for filling me in and left. When I got back to Li's mothers, I told her that I decided to come back to Japan, back to the only people that cared and loved me. She said that she would help and bought me my plane ticket home. I accepted and told her that I was sorry for any trouble I caused. She told me I wasn't and said it was her that should be sorry for not noticing the problems with Li sooner. She told me that even though Li was no longer welcome, I was, and that she wanted me to return for a visit someday soon. I agreed. I packed up and took the first plane I could to get here."

"Why didn't you call Sakura? You know I would have picked you up at the Airport right?"

"I didn't want to be a bother. I caused so much trouble in Hong Kong, causing Li to turn to drugs and..."

She was snapped out of her speech by Tomoyo's hand slapping her cheek. Not hard, but enough to sting and leave a small red mark on her face.

"Don't you ever, ever say that! You didn't cause him to turn to drugs! You could never do anything to make someone do that! That was his own stupidity! And nobody else's!"

With her hand on her cheek where Tomoyo had slapped her, Sakura looked at her friend. She hugged her and thanked her for always being there for her. Tomoyo sat with Sakura until she calmed down and stopped crying. She stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"Now... I bet you're hungry aren't you Sakura?"

"Uh... no, not really. I ate a little on the plane."

Her stomach betrayed her with a loud growl and she sweatdropped.

"I thought so. It's a long flght from Hong Kong to Japan, and that Airline food is nasty! I didn't think you would eat much."

Sakura giggled and thanked her again.

"There's some clothes you can wear in my closet. Dinner's going to be about an hour, so why don't you have a shower and freshen up?" Tomoyo said from the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura put her things in Tomoyo's room, picked out some clothes and jumped in the shower. When she finished, she came back into the living room and sat on the couch until Tomoyo anounced that dinner was ready. She walked into the kitchen and was amazed at what she saw. Fresh Snow crab covered in butter, mashed potatoes with sour cream and onions, grilled veggies with rice, and a nice Green salad.

"Tomoyo-chan! This looks great! When did you learn to cook like this?"

Tomoyo pulled out the cork to a bottle of red wine with a loud pop and set it on the table.

"After you and Sayoran left, I became very depressed. My mother tried to talk some sense into me and said that I should at least try to meet somebody. She said that guys always love a woman who can cook and taught me everything she knew. I did end up meeting a few guys... and even one girl who said that they fell in love with me. But every time, my heart was broken. I eventually gave up on trying to find someone special and poured my heart and soul into my business. And my cooking."

"I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan. I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok, you didn't. Thinking about it doesn't bother me much anymore. I guess I've spent so much time alone, that I've forgotten." Tomoyo said while choking back her tears.

"Now... let's eat before it gets cold!"

They ate their dinner and shared more stories. When they were done, they washed the dishes and sat down to enjoy the movie Tomoyo had rented. Afterwards, they both yawned and decided to go to bed.

"I think there's a spare nightshirt in the dresser if you want to use it." Said Tomoyo.

"Thanks."

Sakura undressed and poked her head into the shirt as Tomoyo climbed into bed. Sakura got a very tired and sad look on her face and yawned again.

"Sakura? Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine I think. I'm just tired. My body feels like a lead weight from travelling."

"Come to bed. Maybe after you get some rest you'll feel better."

Sakura climbed into bed and nuzzled next to Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"Thank You. Thank You for always being here for me."

"You're very welcome Sakura-chan."

Tomoyo put her hand on Sakura's head and played with her hair until she fell asleep. Tomoyo was as happy as she had been in 5 years as she laid there next to Sakura. She was happy that Sakura could still come to her in her time of need and that she still trusted Tomoyo after all those years apart.

In the morning, Tomoyo awoke to Sakura's tossing and moaning in the bed.

"Sakura... Sakura!" She said while trying to wake her.

"To...Tomoyo-chan?"

Sakura's face looked pale as Tomoyo explained why she woke her up.

"Are you ok Sakura? Your face is so pale! You look like you're going to be sick!"

"I'm ok... Just a little queasy, that's all. Nothing to be..."

Sakura put her hand to her mouth and bolted for the bathroom. She slammed the door and Tomoyo could hear the distinct sounds of her friend being sick. Tomoyo rushed to the door and opened it to find Sakura kneeling beside the toilet with her head on her arm, trying to keep from throwing up again. Tomoyo knelt beside Sakura and rubbed her back. Sakura heaved and got sick again while Tomoyo held her hair so that it wouldn't get in the way. Tomoyo put her head on Sakura's back and hugged her. Sakura turned around and looked at Tomoyo's concerned expression. Slowly, she leaned towards her best friend and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened as her lips met two of Tomoyo's fingers.

"Hoe..?"

"Sakura-chan needs to brush her teeth before she kisses me." Tomoyo said playfully.

Sakura could only blush and look away at Tomoyo's comment. Oh how she missed moments like that. Even if they were embarassing. When she was finished, Tomoyo helped Sakura back to bed.

"You stay right here young lady, while I make you a Doctors appointment."

Tomoyo returned and sat down next to Sakura. She sighed and said that the Doctor couldn't see her until tomorrow.

"Maybe that's a good thing right now." She said.

"I'm fine Tomoyo... really. See?" Sakura said while trying to get up.

"Oh no you don't!" Said Tomoyo while forcing Sakura to lay back down. "You're not going anywhere! You're going to stay right here in bed until you see the Doctor. Don't worry about anything. You need your rest ok?"

"Alright I'll stay in bed."

"You promise?"

"I promise Tomoyo."

"Good... I'll go make breakfast while you lie there and try to relax."

As promised, Sakura stayed in bed while Tomoyo did everything. She even brought Sakura her meals so she didn't have to get up to eat. Tomoyo stayed by Sakura's side throughout the night to make sure she was ok. The next morning, she helped Sakura get dressed and they headed for the Doctor's Office. The Doctor said that they would run some tests and get back to them in a few days. In the meantime, he gave Sakura some medicine to help with her upset stomach. They were called back a few days later to discuss the test results. Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and held her hand for support.

"Well, we have the results back from your tests. It seems that you've only got a case of food poisoning. Nothing to be concerned about. Can you think of anything you might have eaten in the past few days that could do this?"

Tomoyo got wide eyed and concerned look as she cried out:

"I hope it wasn't my cooking! I'd never forgive myself if I made poor Sakura-chan Ill!"

Sakura sweatdropped and said that was impossible.

"Don't worry Tomoyo, it's probably that little bit of Airline food I ate."

The Doctor told them that it would go away in a few days and to keep taking the Medicine he gave her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura fell asleep in the car and awoke to Tomoyo's hand on her cheek.

"Tom... Tomoyo-chan?"

"Morning sleepy head."

"Where are we?" Asked Sakura.

"It's a surprise."

Tomoyo pulled into an underground lot and parked the car. She got out and ran around to open Sakura's door.

"It's ok Tomoyo... I'm fine now."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I was just tired, that's all."

They got into an elevator and Tomoyo pushed the button for the 4th floor. It started going up and when it reached the 1st floor, Sakura knew exactly where they were.

"The mall?"

"Yes, I have something that I want to show you."

The elevator stopped on the 4th floor and they stepped out. Tomoyo took Sakura's hand and led her to a part of the mall that overlooked the food court.

"Now, close your eyes."

Sakura did, wondering what her friend had in store for her now. She led Sakura around a corner and stopped in front of one of the shops.

"Ok... open!"

She pulled her hands away from Sakura's eyes and put them on her shoulders.

"Wow! This is beautiful! But, why are we here? You're not going to buy me a new wardrobe are you?"

"Look at the name silly."

DAIDOUJI CLOTHING INC.

It was Tomoyo's store! Sakura always knew Tomoyo would be a fashion designer someday, but this! This was too much!

"Come on!" Chirped Tomoyo as she grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into the store. Everywhere she looked, Sakura could see something new. There were shoes, Pants, and Shirts. Handbags, Dresses, and Accessories, there was something for everyone! Clothes for Man, Woman, and Child!

"This way!" Said Tomoyo. She led them to a beautiful upstairs office overlooking the store.

"Can I get you ladies something to drink?" Asked one of the employees.

"Yes. Can I please have a Diet soda?" Asked Tomoyo.

"And for you miss?"

"I'd like one too please."

"Right away."

"Thank You!" They both said.

Tomoyo sat down in her chair and watched as Sakura bounded to the window to look at all the busy people downstairs.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"What is it Sakura?"

Her face flushed as she started talking.

"Do...do you mind if I stay with you for a while until I can find my own place?"

"No! Not at all! Stay as long as you need! You know you're always welcome right?"

"Uh... uh-huh." She said while looking at the floor.

Tomoyo stood up and said that since they were there, they should get Sakura some cute new outfits. They headed downstairs to a private fitting area and got to work. Tomoyo sat on the couch while Sakura tried on outfit after outfit until she was too tired to continue. Sakura sat next to Tomoyo and looked at the massive pile of clothes that were now hers and asked why Tomoyo did this for her.

"I don't know... but you're worth it I guess." Sakura looked at her friend and asked why she wasn't taping this like she normally would. "But I am! I'll just make copies of the Security tapes later! So many different angles! I want to make sure I catch as much of Sakura-chan on tape as I can!" Sakura blushed and sweatdropped.

Sakura scooted closer and gave Tomoyo a hug. Tomoyo looked at the pile of clothes and asked some of her employees if they could help carry them to her car.

"Of course ma'am. Right away."

They loaded the car and headed back to Tomoyo's, where they discussed whether or not Sakura should tell her family now that she was back, or wait until later.

"I think that they'll figure it out sooner or later."

"Yeah, you're right. You're always right Tomoyo."


	4. Chapter 4

They called Fujitaka and asked him if he wanted to come to dinner. When he heard that Sakura was back in town, he insisted that they come over there to eat. Touya and Yukito also accepted the Invitation and said they would meet them there. When they arrived, everyone helped cook dinner and sat down to eat. While they were eating, Touya asked where the Gaki was and why Sakura wasn't with him. She filled them in on what happened and everyone except Tomoyo got upset.

"I'll kill him!" Yelled Fujitaka.

"Not before me!" Touya retorted.

"Now, now, calm down you two." Said Yukito in a calming tone. "Besides, I'm the one that he's going to have to worry about."

Everyone was standing and yelling about who was going to be the one to exact their wrath on Sayoran. Dinner finished and everyone told Sakura they were happy she was back as they left. When they got back to Tomoyo's, Sakura said that she was going to take a bath and wanted to ask Tomoyo something when she was done. Tomoyo said that was fine and that she would make some snacks and pop in a movie for when Sakura came out. When she was done, Sakura came out and sat next to Tomoyo on the couch.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"What is it?"

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do! You know that! I'll love you with all my heart for as long as I live. Even if that means you fall in love with someone else. As long as you're happy... I'm happy."

Sakura leaned over and gave Tomoyo a quick kiss on the lips. Tomoyo paused for a minute and asked why Sakura kissed her.

"Never mind. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It's just... when we were kids, you always said that you loved me. I thought you meant as a friend but... you're love for me has always been alot deeper than that hasn't it Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo blushed as she thought about what Sakura said.

"Uh... uh-huh."

"That's all I needed to know."

Tomoyo looked up with tears in her eyes and pleaded with Sakura not to hate her. Sakura just sat there looking striaght ahead while Tomoyo put her face in her hands and started crying. Sakura pulled Tomoyo's hands away from her face and looked into her eyes.

"I don't hate you! Why would you ever think that! I love you too Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo sniffled and thought that Sakura was just trying to comfort her. Sakura brought her chin up and said: "I mean it Tomoyo-chan... I love you." She leaned in and gave Tomoyo another kiss on the lips. This one deeper and more passionate.

"Tomoyo-chan... I feel like everyone has abandoned me. But, you've stuck by me. Even while I was in love and in Hong Kong, you still loved me and wished for my happiness didn't you? You're the one I should have loved in the first place. Tomoyo-chan... will you marry me?"

"YES! Of course Sakura!" She glomped Sakura and kissed her. Leaving lipstick all over her face.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to all of your love Tomoyo-chan. I don't deserve you."

"Of course you do Sakura!" She said while glomping her again.

Tomoyo stepped back, looked at Sakura and laughed. Sakura just got a puzzled look on her face. "Hoe...?" Tomoyo kept laughing and pointed to a mirror on the wall nearby.

Sakura looked at her reflection and blushed a crimson that almost matched the lipstick covering her face. She laughed and pulled out her handkerchief to wipe off the lipstick. She looked back at Tomoyo, who had her Camcorder in her left hand and a wide eyed starry look.

"Sakura-chan is just too cute! I can't wait to see her in her new Wedding dress I'm going to make! And I can't wait until I see her in nothing!" Tomoyo says while slowly rubbing her Camcorder.

"Hoeeeeee."

Tomoyo and Sakura stayed up late that night, talking about the hopes and dreams they had for their new life together. They talked about Love, Fear, Lonliness, and the sheer bliss they were feeling now that they were together. They even discussed the possibility of having children.

"Ohhhhh. I would love to have a child with you Sakura! Even though we're both girls, I'm sure that we could find someone to help us. Maybe we could get Yukito or your brother to donate their sperm."

"Hoeeeeeee. No way! I'm not going to carry a child who's life came from my brother!"

"Who says you would have to be the one to have the baby? Why can't I? It doesn't matter to me who the baby comes from. Besides, Yukito or your brother would be perfect. We wouldn't have to worry about screening or anything."


	5. Chapter 5

Tomoyo got excited and said she was brimming with ideas about their new life together and the child they wanted to have. She told Sakura she was going to take a bath to relax and plan everything. Tomoyo did most of her thinking and planning that way. It almost as if everything became clearer and more detailed if she were in the tub. She grabbed a change of clothes and bounded for the bathroom. Sakura listened at the door as Tomoyo got in and thought this was her chance to repay her for all of her love and the pain she had caused her while she was in Hong Kong. She ran back to Tomoyo's room and rifled through her bags. She found what she was looking for and set it on the desk. It was the Clow book. Before she could open it, all of the cards sprang forth and started circling her head. As they often did when they wanted to know what was going on.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been talking to you much lately. I can't remember the last time I told you what was happening, or even the last time I just said hello to all of you."

Sakura looked down ashamed and said that she wasn't worthy of their companionship. The cards responded by glowing and circling even closer. Sakura knew they were protesting her words with all their might.

"As you probably guessed, we're not in Hong Kong anymore. Sayoran and I have broken up and right now I'm staying with Tomoyo-chan."

The cards glowed even brighter and danced about as if to say they were happy for her.

"Anyway, I've asked Tomoyo to marry me... she's the one that I should have married in the first place. She's always loved me no matter what, and I caused her alot of pain when I ran off to Hong Kong. I want to do somthing very special for her, Tomoyo and I want to have a child, but I don't like the idea of planting someone else's sperm inside of her, it doesn't seem right to me. I have an idea of how to get around this, but I'm going to need a little help."

She could feel the cards reaction in her heart. They loved Sakura and would do anything they could to help. Slowly, she stood up and asked the cards to form two circles around her. As they did, she reached inside her shirt and pulled out her key. She held it out at arms length and started to chant.

"Key that hides the power of the stars! Show your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract! Release!"

In a whirl of light, the key grew into her staff and she grasped it. She looked at the two circles surrounding her and without even moving, she made a card float into her hand. She turned it over and hugged it tightly.

"Please, please help me. I want to give something very precious to my beloved. I want to make her happy. I want to give her a child. A daughter."

Sakura hugged the card even tighter as she started crying.

"Please, give me a child to love and to nurture. Give Tomoyo something she thought she could never have... Hope."

Another flash of light and the magical seal under her feet was duplicated in front of her. With all her heart, she willed it to get smaller and smaller. Her knees grew weak at the stregnth it took to use this much magic all at once. She almost collapsed, but was given what seemed to be an endless amount of energy as the cards tried their hardest to give all of their power to the mistress of the cards. She got it as small as she could and pulled it towards her. She put her arms out to her sides and the seal moved to her stomach, stopping for only a moment as it dissapeared inside of her. As quickly as it came, the light and the seal were gone. Sakura took a deep breath, then collapsed as the remainder of her stregnth dissapeared. Before she hit the floor, the Float card appeared and stopped her. It smiled at her and gently laid her down on the bed. After giving her a kiss on the cheek, Float returned to it's card form and joined the others in the book.

"Thank You." She whispered in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Tomoyo returned to see Sakura sleeping peacefully. She crawled into bed beside her and held her close.

"Good night Sakura-chan." She whispered into her ear.

"Hanyaaaaann." Said Sakura while blushing and smiling.

Tomoyo giggled and drifted off to sleep.

Sakura awoke to the sound and smell of Tomoyo cooking breakfast. She quickly jumped out of bed and headed for the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared as she got goosebumps at seeing Tomoyo clad only in light green panties and an apron.

"She's pretty sexy isn't she Sakura-chan?" Asked Sonomi. Startling Sakura out of her trance. Sakura blushed and looked away.

"You're right Tomoyo! Sakura-chan is just so cute when she's embarassed!"

"I know! Said Tomoyo while putting her hand to her cheek.

Sonomi led Sakura over to an empty seat at the table and asked her to sit. Tomoyo came in a short time later and put breakfast on the table.

"I told mother that you came back and she was delighted! She wanted to surprise you by coming over this morning. I told her about last night and she agreed that having Touya or Yukito as a donor was better than going to a clinic."

"Umm... about that. Last night, while you were in the tub, I talked to the Sakura cards about it. I've been neglecting them lately by not giving them updates on how things are going with my life and loved ones. I appologized and told them about us and how we wanted to have a baby. They were thrilled at the idea and gave me their full support."

"That's great! So even the Sakura cards are happy for you two!" Sonomi cried.

She found out about the cards after Sakura left for Hong Kong. Sonomi found Tomoyo crying in her room one night while watching a video of Sakura capturing the Power card and asked how Tomoyo made such beautiful special effects. Tomoyo said that Sakura was a magical person and she didn't need special effects to do things like that. Sonomi watched the video with her daughter as she explained about the clow cards and Kero-chan.

"I told them that I wanted to do something special and that I needed their help. I'm sorry Tomoyo-chan, but having someone's sperm put into you just doesn't seem right. I asked them to give all of their energy into helping me and they did. Tomoyo-chan, I think it worked. I think... no. I hope I'm pregnant."

"What! But how? You need a guy, or, at least his sperm to get pregnant... don't you?" Asked Sonomi.

"That's right! I thought we were going to get Yukito or your brother to help us?"

Sakura told them what she did and Tomoyo got upset.

"I thought that we didn't decide who was going to carry the baby? What if something went wrong? What if you got hurt?"

"Exactly... what if something did go wrong Tomoyo? What if I used my magic on you and you got hurt? I would never forgive myself if I ended up hurting you! It's my magic after all. I don't know how it would have reacted with you. I thought, since it's my own magic, it would be better if I used it on myself rather than risk hurting you Tomoyo-chan."

Sakura looked down at the floor timidly as her eyes started to swell. Tears flowed down her cheeks and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to upset you." Said Tomoyo while falling to her knees beside Sakura. She reached out and pulled Sakura into a warm hug.

"Sakura-chan... How exactly did you get yourself pregnant without sperm?" Asked Sonomi.

Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out a Sakura card. She handed it to Sonomi and told her to turn it over. Sonomi gasped when she saw the image on the other side.

"Nadeshiko?"

"That's what I thought when I first saw her." Said Tomoyo. Sakura blushed as she looked at the card with them.

"This is what I used to get myself pregnant. I poured all of my hope into it and so did the rest of the cards. Deep down inside, I feel as though my mother did too. Whether she's watching us from heaven, or whether she's really the hope that's in that card, it doesn't matter to me. All I know is I'm glad I did it."

Sakura blushed and put a hand on her stomach. Tomoyo and Sonomi looked at each other and then glomped Sakura in a tight bear hug.

"I can't believe it! I'm going to be a mommy!" Yelled Tomoyo.

"And I'm going to be a grandmother!" Sonomi cried, kind of happy and kind of dreadfully.

"You don't sound to thrilled mother."

"I am! It's just... the thought of me being a grandmother kind of makes me... it makes me feel kind of..."

"Old?" Sakura innocently says.

"Ah...um...cough..."

"Yeah." Sonomi sighs, dropping her head.

Tomoyo and Sakura giggled as Sonomi blushed and tried to regain her composure.

"Sakura... you don't have a job yet do you?"

"No... not yet."

"Hmmmm." Sonomi says while rubbing her chin. "I know!" Sonomi leans over and whispers into Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo looks back at Sakura and laughs.

"Hoe?"

"I've just had a wonderful idea!" Said Sonomi while Tomoyo was trying not to giggle.

"I don't know if I like where this is going. Knowing you two, it'll probably end up with me getting very embarassed and then some."

"Well... kind of. Tomoyo and I have been trying to think of something new to put out this fall, and with you being pregnant, I think we've found it."

Sakura got a concerned look and sweatdropped at the tone in Sonomi's voice.

"I'd like to offer you a job Sakura. If you want it that is."

"Really? Wait... what kind of job?"

Sonomi and Tomoyo got a miscievious look and answered at the same time.

"Modeling of course!"

"Hoeeeeee?"

"We want you to be a model for our new line of clothes. We want to release a line of clothes for plus sized people and even some Maternity wear."

"Sakura-chan would look super cute in them!" Yelled Tomoyo.

"Thank You Sonomi-san." Sakura said while bowing as low as she could. "I'd love to work for you. I hope I can live up to your expectations."


	7. Chapter 7

AT THREE MONTHS:

Tomoyo and her mother spent many a sleepless night coming up with ideas for some new clothes and how they would look. Sakura, in the meantime was reading up on anything she thought would help her and Tomoyo be the best parents they could be. One night when Tomoyo came home, Sakura told her that they were invited over to her fathers house for dinner. He had already asked Sonomi and she reluctantly agreed. After dinner, everyone went into the living room to have desert. Sakura took her share and leaned back on the couch. She was just starting to show, and Touya noticed. She hadn't told them yet that she was pregnant, and she wasn't sure how to.

"Kaiju looks like she doesn't need any more food." He said while gently poking her belly. Sakura sat up and glared at him while he went on about how desert was going to go straight to her thighs or something.

"For your information, I'm not getting fat! I'm pregnant!" She suddenly realized what she said and blushed as she looked away.

Everyone except Sonomi and Tomoyo dropped their forks and just looked at her in confusion.

"What? Really? You mean... I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Yukito just looked at her and smiled while Touya started ranting.

"You mean... that Gaki, he put his... you and him..."

"No, no, no. Well... yeah, we did but..."

"Come on Touya, calm down." Yukito said. Putting his hands on Touya's shoulders to try to relax him. Sakura just looked at everyone and thought it would be best just to tell everyone the truth. Everyone knew about her and her magic. Well, everyone except her father. Touya had always suspected that she had some kind of special powers, but he never did figure out just how special they were. Sakura sighed and started explaining about everything. About the Clow book, the cards and the mysterious things that kept happening around town while she was trying to capture them. Touya was a little stunned, but not alot. He was perceptive and he would have probably figured it out sooner or later anyway. Her father however, thought she was telling a fantasy story and clapped when she finished. Everyone looked at him then back at each other.

"He doesn't get it Sakura." Said Touya.

Sighing, she stood up and called for Kero-chan to come downstairs.

"Who's Kero-chan?" Asked her father.

"YO!"

"Oh, you mean your plushie? Neat, I didn't know he could fly. Is he remote controlled or something?" He said while pulling and tugging on his arms and legs.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Knock it off will ya?"

Sakura looked to Yukito then to Kero and nodded. Yukito stood up and Kero floated up beside him while Touya and Sonomi picked up the coffee table and moved it out of the way. Yukito and Kero smiled at her father and were inveloped in their wings as they transformed into their true forms. Fujitaka just clapped and said that Sakura was becoming a good Magician. Sakura sighed and sat back down on the couch, wondering if there was any way to get through to her father. Tomoyo leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Good idea Tomoyo-chan!"

Sakura opened the clow book and pulled out a card. She handed it to her father and told him she put all of her hopes of having a child into this card and that the other cards did too. Fujitaka turned the card over and smiled. He ran his fingers over what had to be the most beautiful thing he ever saw. He closed his eyes and held it close.

"Nadeshiko..."

Sakura walked over and sat next to her father. She leaned over and hugged him tightly as he continued to look at the card.

"When I sealed it away, I knew. I knew that it was mother when I saw the picture on the card. She came back to us. She came back in the way that she knew would help us the most. Our hope."

Fujitaka hugged his daughter closer and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thank You Sakura. Thank You for returning to us. Thank You for bringing back all of your hopes and dreams, even though some may have been lost or broken. You are very special to us Sakura-chan. Don't you ever forget that."

Sonomi and Touya put the coffee table back and everyone finished eating their deserts. With a little help from Kero-chan of course.

Their little gathering started to wind down and everyone went their seperate ways. Making sure to give the mother to be and her wife a hug before they left.

"Ohhhh... I can't belive I'm a Grandfather!" Fujitaka exclaimed.

"Oh great. Another little Kaiju running amok in this town. That's all we need. I'd rather have the clow cards wreaking havok."

"Good night dad! Good night 'Uncle Touya'!"

Sakura and Tomoyo headed back to their apartment to get some sleep. As usual, after the got ready for bed, Sakura sat on the bed while Tomoyo laid her head in her lap and sang to the baby. Usually, Tomoyo's singing put Sakura to sleep as well, but not tonight. Sakura had trouble falling asleep.

"Tomoyo-chan... You sing to me and the baby every night. But I feel like you need something special too."

"No. I'm fine Sakura. I love singing to you and the baby. It makes me happy to."

Sakura sat Tomoyo up and pulled her close.

"Tomoyo-chan, I want to sing to you for a change. Can I? I know it won't be nearly as beautiful as your singing, but I want to try."

Tomoyo's eyes got wide and she choked back the tears that threatened to come forth. Sitting on their knees while facing each other, Sakura pulled Tomoyo into another hug and started singing. Tomoyo couldn't hold back her tears as she recognized the lullaby Sakura was singing. It was the same lullaby that her mother sang when she was young. She nestled into her chest as she continued to listen. And to cry.

"Sakura-chan..."

Sakura got a brilliant idea and moved closer to Tomoyo until she had to stand up, pausing her singing only for a moment.

"Please Sakura-chan... just a little longer?" Tomoyo asked through her tears.

Sakura stood in front of her lovely wife and wrapped her arms around her. She slid one hand down her back and let it rest on Tomoyo's backside. Sakura bent down, and in one swift movement, she scooped up Tomoyo, hugging her tightly to her chest as she started singing again. Tomoyo was always a little surprised at her wife's stregnth. Being so athletic through most of her life, Sakura had grown into a beautifully toned, yet gentle woman. Tomoyo's shock quickly faded as she felt so relaxed, so safe in Sakura's loving arms. Sakura slowly made her way around the apartment while holding her beloved. She felt so warm. So soft and delicate. So...perfect. Tomoyo was so happy. A warm, fuzzy feeling washed over her as she felt Sakura's hand gently rubbing her back, soothing her. Half asleep, Tomoyo spoke:

"Sakura-chan is going to make a wonderful mother. She's so loving."

Sakura blushed.

"You too Tomoyo-chan. I wouldn't be able to do this... not without you."

After Tomoyo fell asleep, Sakura took her back to their room and tucked her into bed. Sakura knew she wouldn't get much sleep tonight, so she picked up a book and headed into the living room to read. She turned on a lamp read late into the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Tomoyo woke up and noticed that Sakura wasn't in bed. Concerned, she put on her robe and started looking for her. She walked into the living room and found Sakura asleep with her head on her book. Tomoyo giggled and quickly went back to their room to get her Camera. She returned and started filming her dear, sleeping Sakura-chan.

"She's so cute!" Tomoyo said in a loud whisper.

"Mmmm... Tomoyo-chan?" Asked Sakura sleepily.

"Sorry... I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok. I don't think I'd be able to move in the morning if I slept like that all night." Sakura replied while rubbing her neck. Tomoyo stopped filming and set her Camera on the table. She stood behind the couch and started massaging Sakura's neck and shoulders.

"You should get some sleep Sakura-chan. Tomorrow's going to be a busy day and you need your rest."

"Mmm-hmm."

Tomoyo noticed Sakura shiver and said that they should get back to bed before they catch cold. She helped Sakura off the couch. But, before they headed back to bed, Tomoyo looked outside and turned Sakura to see.

"It's snowing!" Yelped Sakura. "It's so beautiful!"

"Not nearly as beautiful as my darling Sakura-chan."

Blushing, Sakura retorted: "Tomoyo-chan! Quit embarassing me!"

"Don't you like my little ways of showing you my love?" Asked Tomoyo while fake pouting and sticking out her bottom lip. Sakura sweatdropped.

SIGH "What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of many things!" Flashes of her groping her wife's naked body and tying her to the bed went through Sakura's mind as Tomoyo thought out loud.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo laughed maniacally and said that she would wait until tommorow night to take her sweet Sakura-chan to bed and... She was cut off by Sakura's lips on her own. Tomoyo's body tensed up, but relaxed as the kiss grew more deep and passionate. They broke apart and took each other in another loving embrace.

"I love you Tomoyo-chan."

"I love you too Sakura-chan."

They slipped their hands together and headed back to bed. The next morning, Tomoyo again awoke to find Sakura gone.

"I wish she wouldn't do that." Tomoyo grumbled.

She walked into the Kitchen and noticed that Sakura had already brewed the coffee. She heard a noise in the living room and headed over to see what it was. She stopped in the doorway and watched as Sakura tried to do some exercises. She picked up her camera from the table and started filming. Tomoyo giggled as she watched Sakura strain to perform some of the moves. She zoomed in on her butt as she bent over and tried to touch her toes. She snuck up behind her and flipped her nightie up to get a better view.

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura pouted while standing up. She noticed the camera too late as she crossed her arms and scolded Tomoyo for being so naughty.

"You were filming that! Gimmie that camera!"

She lunged, but Tomoyo quickly stepped aside and smacked Sakura's butt as she almost fell over. Sakura grabbed for the camera, but Tomoyo put a hand on her head at arms length to stop her. She flung her arms wildly and struggled to reach as Tomoyo put the camera high above her head. Out of breath, she gave up and sat angrily on the couch. Tomoyo put her camera down and stood behind her. She put her arms around her and rested her head on Sakura's.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I was only teasing."

Sakura sighed and pushed Tomoyo's hands away. She stood up and spun around, grinning happily.

"That's ok. I'll punish you for that later. Right now we'd better get dressed, didn't you say you wanted to get there early?"

"That's right. I want to make sure we're there before the crowds."

They headed back to the room and got dressed. Tomoyo was wearing a very nice grey business suit with black stockings and a little red bow-tie. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail with little ribbons every two inches or so. Tomoyo helped Sakura with her outfit. It consisted of a yellow button up shirt with large silver buttons and two pockets with red flaps. Her skirt was a light blue with lots of frills that was, in her mind, way too short and stopped mid thigh. She also had on white stockings that stopped just short of her skirt.

"Tomoyo-chan... this skirt is so tiny! I'll have to keep every little gust of wind from flipping it up!"

"But you look so cute! Besides... I know I wouldn't mind that."

Sakura blushed and put her hand behind her head as she laughed nervously. They got in the car and headed for Tomoyo's mothers. When they arrived, the three of them had breakfast and went over the schedule for the day. After having some delcious pastries Sonomi baked the night before, they piled in the Limo and headed for Tomoyo's store. Today was the day that they were releasing the new line of clothes. Sonomi and Tomoyo spared no expense in advertising their new clothes. Everywhere you looked, you would see a picture of Sakura modelling something new. They even talked her into modelling some underwear. Sakura was really embarassed when she saw an ad of herself in a white lace bra and cheeky panties on a billboard only blocks from her fathers house.

"Hoeeeeeeee."


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived, Tomoyo's bodyguards opened the car door and formed two lines between the car and the elevator so the three girls would be protected. Everyone got in the elevator and headed for the 4th floor. The mall wasn't open yet, so the only people inside were owners and management of the nearly 400 stores. Sonomi and Tomoyo were on the sale floor helping their employees make sure everything was ready for when the store opened. Sakura meanwhile, was upstairs in Tomoyo's office watching and smiling from the window. Outside, a rather large crowd was starting to form at the North entrance of the mall, and Security had a tough time trying to keep everyone from rushing the doors. Sonomi asked two of the bodyguards to stay at the bottom of the stairs to Tomoyo's office, and two to stay next to the door at the top of the stairs. They didn't want any un-invited guests to barge in on them.

Two of the employees walked over to the door and stood there as they waited for Security to open the mall. As soon as the doors were unlocked, people rushed in and made a mad dash for Tomoyo's store. Almost half of the 4th floor became crowded with eager shoppers wanting to get their share. The two employees looked up to Tomoyo in her office and she nodded to tell them to open the doors. There were so many people, that not everyone was able to fit inside the store at once. More than half had to wait outside until others got what they wanted and left. Sakura walked over to the window and was amazed at how busy the store was.

"Just think, they all came because they saw my darling Sakura-chan modelling!"

Sakura blushed and looked back down to all the people scurrying around the floor. One of the women in line at the till looked up and noticed Sakura.

"Look! It's her! It's Sakura-chan!" She yelled, pointing to the office window. Everyone rushed to the bottom of the stairs where the bodyguards stopped their advance with some loud whistles and scary looks. The crowd grew more boisterious as they started chanting.

"SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA! SA-KU-RA!"

Tomoyo opened the door and stepped out to speak.

"I want to thank you all for coming. Sakura, my mother and I are happy to know that you are all pleased with our clothes."

She stepped inside and practically dragged Sakura out to meet her adoring fans. She picked up her camera and started filming as Sakura struggled to find her words.

"Th... thank you." She said while blushing. She put her hand behind her head and tried speaking again.

"I... I wouldn't be able to do this without Tomoyo. She's always given me stregnth. I... I..." She flushed and darted back into the office with a loud: "Hoeeeeeeeee!"

Everyone blushed at how cute she was and looked to Tomoyo for answers.

"I'm sorry. Sakura-chan is very shy. She gets embarassed very easily." She thanked them all for coming and stepped inside to check on Sakura, who was sitting on the couch, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Tomoyo-chan! You know I get embarassed easily, why would you do that!"

"They all came because they saw you Sakura-chan. Without you, this wouldn't have been possible." She hugged Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

When they closed up shop, almost everything was gone. Racks were empty, Clothes were on the floor, and there were price tags and flyers all over the place. Sakura fell asleep on the couch upstairs, so Sonomi carried her downstairs and out to the car. Sakura woke up in her bed and noticed Tomoyo wasn't with her. She got up and searched for her. Sakura heard the shower running and got a great idea. She snuck into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She tip-toed up to the shower and peaked inside. Tomoyo was turned away from her, so she reached around and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura placed her front on Tomoyo's back and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Tomoyo-chan."


	10. Chapter 10

AT SIX MONTHS:

"WHAT? I'm sorry, I can't hear you, hang on a moment!" Tomoyo yelled into the phone over the distinct sounds of major construction.

"There... that's better. Now, what were you saying?"

Tomoyo and Sakura's lives were becoming quite hectic as of late, with renovations to their home to make room for the baby, and the almost impossible to keep up with demand for Daidouji clothes as of late. Sakura walked in the room and looked around at all the busy people working. Tomoyo noticed her and got concerned.

"Hang on a moment please."

"Sakura-chan! You shouldn't be in here! You don't have any safety gear!"

"But... but I..."

"No excuses, Out, Out." She says while guiding Sakura out of the room and gently patting her backside. Tomoyo sighed and turned her attention back towards her important phone conversation.

Sakura pouted and sat down on the couch to rest her feet. She wanted to help so much, but Tomoyo wouldn't have it. Well... that and the fact that she felt as big as a house didn't help either. 5 o'clock rolled around and the workers left for the day while Tomoyo showered and got all the dirt and sawdust out of her hair. She came back out and sat next to Sakura on the couch.

"Tomoyo-chan, why won't you let me help with anything?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt. Construction can be dangerous and the last thing I want is for you to get injured."

"It's not that dangerous... is it?"

"See for yourself." Tomoyo said while showing Sakura a small cut on her arm.

"I got this from just standing around and talking to the Contractor."

"Are you ok? What happened?"

"A piece of metal from a pot-light fell down and hit me. I'm fine, but you see what I mean?"

Sakura kissed Tomoyo's wound and thanked her for always looking out for her safety. She looked deep into Tomoyo's stormy blue eyes and leaned in to kiss her lovely wife, Tomoyo's petal soft lips gently pressing against hers. Tomoyo felt Sakura's tongue pressing against her lips, politely asking to be let in. She obliged and parted her lips ever so slightly, feeling Sakura's tongue entwine with her own. They gently broke the kiss and Sakura started crying.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?"

"I... I'm not sure. It's stupid, I know."

"It's not stupid. You are a very emotional girl. You don't like to keep your feelings to yourself, that's one of the things I love best about my little Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said while placing one hand on Sakura's cheek and wiping away her tears with her thumb.

Sakura blushed and tried her best to smile for Tomoyo.

"I'm not sure why I'm crying. Maybe it's because I feel so loved with you. Maybe it's because you make me happier than I have ever been in my life." Sakura said as more tears flowed down her cheeks and onto Tomoyo's hand.

"Please don't cry Sakura-chan. It makes me sad to see you like this."

She gave her a hug and comforted her until she stopped crying.

"Are you ok now?"

"Yeah... I'm fine Tomoyo-chan. Thank you."

Neither girl was very hungry, so they decided to go to bed and skip dinner. Tomoyo helped Sakura get ready and climbed into bed, holding the Pregnant girl tightly to her chest. It didn't take long before both of them were out cold.


	11. Chapter 11

Tomoyo shot up in bed and looked around as she heard the Security alarm blaring in the halls. She woke her sleeping beauty and ran for the living room while Sakura looked for some clothes. She came out just as Tomoyo flipped to the Security Channel to see what was going on.

ATTENTION ATENTION: A BREACH OF BUILDING SECURITY IN THE NORTH LOBBY HAS BEEN DETECTED. ALL RESIDENTS ARE ASKED TO LOCK THEIR DOORS AND REMAIN INSIDE. A VIDEO CLIP OF THE SUSPECT WILL BE SENT TO YOUR SCREENS SHORTLY.

The screen switched and Tomoyo and Sakura were frozen with fear. It was Li. Somehow, he had escaped from prison and tracked them down. Tomoyo looked at the time the clip was recorded and started to panic.

"Sakura! Quick, go hide in the bedroom! I'll call the Police!"

Sakura did what she was asked and ran back to their room. Tomoyo ran to call the police as she heard him pounding on the door. She picked up the handset and tried to dial, but she was to scared to get the number right. Two more loud bangs, and the door gave way to Sayoran's strong legs. Tomoyo dropped the phone and tried to run to the bedroom, but was grabbed by the arm and spun around to see a furious Li staring at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"Where is she?"

Tomoyo was too afraid to answer.

"Where the fuck is she?"

Tomoyo looked away as she said nothing. Li backhanded her, and she fell to the floor, hitting her head on the table leg. He pulled out his sword and started looking for Sakura. She cautiously made her way into the living room, clutching her staff tightly to her chest.

"How dare you! Who do you think you are, leaving me!"

He looked at her stomach and grew even more angry.

"You bitch! You think you could keep being pregnant with my child a secret from me?"

"She's not yours! This child belongs to Tomoyo-chan and me!"

Sayoran was shaking with fury, and lost control.

"GOD'S OF THUNDER! ANSWER MY CALL!" He threw his sword against a scroll to call forth a lightning bolt to kill Sakura. But before it struck, Shield came to Sakura's rescue and protected her from death. He used all his stregnth, and kept on attacking. Shield couldn't take much more and he knew this. He stopped the lightning attack and pulled out another scroll.

"GOD'S OF FIRE! ANSWER MY..." He was cut off as he felt vines wrapping around his arms. He looked back and saw that Sakura wasn't commanding the Wood card to do anything. It was acting on it's own! Before he lost all of the movement in his legs, he kicked Sakura and knocked her to the ground. The rest of the cards flew into the room and were floating in front of him.

In the other room, Tomoyo stirred and started to regain conciousness.

"You stupid clow cards! You're supposed to be mine! Not some dense, useless womans!" Shouted Sayoran.

"What makes her so great? Why do you protect her?"

Tomoyo overheard his comments and struggled to walk over to him.

"Because they love her." She said.

"That's stupid! They're cards! They don't love people!"

Tomoyo looked around and saw Sakura laying on the ground in the doorway. She walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead as she whispered into her ear.

"Sakura-chan... I'm sorry."

She stood up and walked over to the still struggling Li. She stood directly in front of him and picked up his sword. She grasped the heavy object in both hands and placed it on his chest.

"I'll never, ever forgive you for hurting Sakura-chan. You have an evil heart. You don't deserve to live."

Sakura started to wake up and was listening to Tomoyo's words. She stood up, walked over, and hugged her tightly from behind.

"Tomoyo-chan... don't. Please don't kill him. I'll be alright." She leaned in and kissed Tomoyo with all her love. Tomoyo started to cry as she turned back and looked straight into Sayoran's eyes. She pushed the tip of the sword into his flesh, causing him to wince and moan in pain. A trail of warm, red liquid trickling down his chest and seeping through his shirt. With cold, emotionless eyes, she said:

"I want you to leave. If you ever, I mean ever come back, call us, or bother us or our families again, I'll spend every last bit of money and stregnth to hunt you down and kill you."

Her words echoed over, and over in his head. Never had he heard such words from the usually calm, dark haired woman. For the first time in his life, he was scared. Really, truly scared. He managed to mutter a pathetic 'Yes' and actually begged her to let him go. She looked to Sakura, and she nodded. Sakura asked Wood to release him. He looked at Sakura with a hateful look and Tomoyo yelled at him to get out. Police sirens could be heard in the backround as Li bolted out of the apartment and down the stairs. Tomoyo dropped the sword and threw herself into Sakura's arms.

"Sakura-chan... I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything."

"Don't be sorry Tomoyo-chan. You did everything you could. You risked your life for me."

Sakura looked at her glassy blue eyes and gave her a slow, tender kiss, running her fingers through Tomoyo's long, black hair. She broke the kiss and pulled her hand away when she felt something warm and wet on the back of her head.

"Tomoyo-chan! Are you ok? You're bleeding!"

"I'm fine Sakura-chan. Are you ok?" She asked, as she wiped away some blood that came from Sakura's cut lip.

A police officer came in and asked if they were ok. Even though they said yes, he asked that they go to the Hospital just in case. With Sakura being pregnant, Tomoyo thought it was a good idea and helped her downstairs. A forensics team was called, and they combed through the apartment looking for evidence while the girls were at the Hospital being treated for their injuries. The doctor said that Sakura would need stitches, so Tomoyo was fixed up first. She asked if she could call their families before Sakura was treated. She wanted to be with her for support. Tomoyo called her mother and Sakura's family while the Nurse prepared everything. Tomoyo returned and held Sakura's hand for reassurance. The nurse was very gentle, and finished in no time.


	12. Chapter 12

Fujitaka, Touya, and Yukito arrived and met Tomoyo in the waiting room. She asked that they wait for her mother before going to see Sakura, and that she would like to buy everyone a drink. Sonomi rushed in and demanded to be told where her daughter was.

"Mother!"

She rushed over and hugged her daughter tightly, almost lifting her off her feet. She felt the bandage on Tomoyo's head and turned her around to get a better look.

"My goodness! Are you ok?" She said while gently running her fingers over it.

"I'm fine Okaa-sama. Please don't worry."

Sonomi gave Tomoyo a kiss and asked how Sakura was doing.

"She's ok. She's resting right now."

The nurse came over and said that it was ok for them to visit and wait in her room. Tomoyo sat next to the bed while Fujitaka gave his daughter a kiss on the cheek and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled and shifted slightly at his touch. Sakura's doctor came in and told everyone what was going on.

"Sakura is going to be alright. She has a slight concussion, and a small cut on her lip, but other than that she's ok. But because she's pregnant, we're going to keep her overnight for observation."

Everyone shook his hand and thanked him for his help. While they waited for Sakura to wake up, Touya turned on the T.V. to help calm his nerves. He flipped through the chanells until he came across a news report about Sayoran.

"Can you turn that up please Touya?" Asked Tomoyo.

"In local news, a man who escaped from a Maximum Security prison yesterday was re-captured this evening after assaulting his ex-wife and her lover at their upscale downtown apartment. Police credit a state of the art security system, and a quick thinking citizen who saw the male running from the building for their arrest. The man, identified as Sayoran Li, was serving 25 years to life for robbery and kidnapping when he managed to slip out of the prison undetected in a garbage truck. He is now facing 2 counts of attempted murder, and 1 count of break and enter. Police say they are glad he's back behind bars, and that they will have a full statement for us tomorrow. Residents of this community are thankful that he was captured so quickly, and now, people can rest a little easier knowing that another dangerous thug is where he belongs... behind bars."

Touya clicked off the T.V. and looked back at his baby sister sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"I wish I was there. I feel like I let her down because she got hurt." He said while holding her hand.

He stood up and walked over to the window and sighed. Sakura stirred and started to wake.

"Tomoyo-chan?"

"I'm not the only one here Sakura-chan."

Everyone stood around her bed and smiled as she sat up. She looked a little wobbly, so Tomoyo put her hand on her back to support her.

"Thank You everybody."

"I have some good news Sakura-chan. The police found Li. He's been arrested and he's going back to jail for a long, long time."

Sakura sighed in relief and asked if they could go home.

"The doctor said he wants to keep you overnight, just to be safe."

Sakura frowned and said that she was going to go crazy if she had to stay. Especially without her Tomoyo-chan there to keep her company. Tomoyo blushed and kissed Sakura on the cheek as if to say thank you. A nurse came in and said that because Li was a drug user, Sakura had to get a shot to make sure she wouldn't catch any disease that he might have had. Sakura hated needles.

"Do I have to?" She pouted.

"Yes Sakura, I'm sorry."

She tensed up and squeezed Tomoyo's hand for comfort.

"Kaiju. Are you still scared of needles?"

She nodded as she tried to hide under the covers.

"Could everyone please give us some privacy?" Asked the nurse.

"Why?" Asked Touya. "It's only a needle."

Yukito whispered something in Touya's ear. His face flushed and he walked out. Tomoyo asked the nurse why everyone had to leave and if she could stay. Sonomi whispered to her why and Tomoyo giggled. Sakura didn't know what was happening. She just wanted this to be over, so she stuck out her arm, closed her eyes, and held her breath, waiting for the sharp prick that was sure to follow. She was surprised when she was leaned forward and pricked in the backside.

"OW!" She said while rubbing her butt.

"There. All done."

With the chaos at the apartment earlier, she didn't have time to put on any clothes other than her pink boxers and an undershirt.

"Now, get some rest young lady. If you don't, I'll have to come back and give you another needle to put you to sleep." The nurse chided plafully.

Sakura put her hands on her backside and promised to get some rest. Tomoyo giggled at her and Sakura smacked her on the head with her pillow.

"Tomoyo-chan! You're so mean! You're not supposed to laugh at me!"

Sakura pouted and laid back on the bed as Tomoyo fixed her now messy hair.


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura yawned and stretched as she started to wake from what had to be one of the worst nights sleep she had in recent memory. The last time she slept this bad was in Hong Kong the night before she returned to Japan. Before she returned to the people that truly care for and love her. She was going to get up when she noticed Tomoyo sleeping with her head on her legs.

"She looks like an angel." Sakura whispered to herself.

She ran her fingers through Tomoyo's lovely lavender hair and gently rubbed her back. She slowly leaned Tomoyo back in her chair so she wouldn't wake her. Sakura took a blanket from the foot of her bed and draped it over her sleeping beauty. She leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Sleep tight Tomoyo-chan. May you dream the most beautiful dreams."

Since she couldn't sleep, Sakura decided to walk around the floor a few times to see if that would tire her out. She came across a small waiting area at the end of the hall and walked up to the window. She sighed a tired sigh as she looked out at all of the twinkling lights of the city below. She stood there for hours, just staring at the night sky. Tomoyo woke up and noticed that Sakura was gone. After checking the Washroom, she headed out into the hall to check with the nurses station. She turned to the left, but something in her mind told her to look right. She did and noticed Sakura looking out the window. She sighed in relief and walked down the hall to see if she was ok. She wrapped her arms around Sakura's stomach and hugged her from behind.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?"

Sakura quickly wiped away her tears and told her she was fine.

"You don't look like it."

"I guess all the emotions from what happened tonight hit me all at once. I know I can be a bit dense with these things sometimes. I was so scared Tomoyo-chan. I almost lost you tonight."

Tomoyo burried her face in Sakura's hair and listened as the young card mistress poured her heart out.

"But you didn't lose me Sakura-chan. That's all that matters."

"Yeah but..."

"Don't focus on things that might have happened, the thing that matters most is that we're both ok. We still have each other...right?"

"You're right. I'm sorry. I just don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"Nor I you."

Sakura turned around and gave Tomoyo the biggest hug she could muster. Nearly squeezing the life out of her in the process. Tomoyo took her hand and started leading her back to her room.

"Come on... Sakura-chan needs her beauty sleep."

Sakura just whined and pouted that she wanted to go home.

"The sooner you get some sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come and we can go home."

After tucking her into bed and giving her a kiss goodnight, Tomoyo pulled out a sketchbook and started making designs of her and Sakura's wedding dresses. They wanted to have the wedding before the baby arrived, but with their lives being so busy as of late, it looked as though that might not happen. Tomoyo got a wide eyed starry look and steeled her resolve that she would make sure the wedding would take place before their little girl was born, and got to work. She stayed up long into the night until her body eventually gave in to it's need for sleep. She practically collapsed on the bed next to Sakura's and fell into a deep slumber. It was early afternoon when one of the Nurses came in and woke them. Tomoyo helped Sakura gather her things, and get ready to go home. On the wasy past the nurses station, Tomoyo gave them the flowers that were in Sakura's room, and thanked them for all their hard work in helping to take care of Sakura. She wheeled Sakura out to Touya's car, buckled her in and sat down beside her with her head on Sakura's shoulder. Fujitaka had suggested that they stay at his place until repairs were completed at their apartment.

"Arigato Kinomoto-san." Said Tomoyo.

They were thrilled when they got to Sakura's room. Nothing had changed since she moved to Hong Kong. Her father had kept her room exactly as it had been when she was still living there. Sakura walked over to her bed and picked up the little Plushie of herself that Tomoyo had made for her when they were younger. She hugged it tightly and sneezed when some dust went up her nose. Tomoyo giggled and said that they should get cleaned up before Dinner. A little while later, Touya yelled that dinner was ready from downstairs.

"Hai!"

"So? Have you figured out when you want to have the wedding Tomoyo?" Asked Touya.

"Well... we really want to be married before the baby arrives, so I was thinking that maybe we should have it pretty soon. Don't you think so Sakura-chan?"

"Hai. But we have so much to do, and such little time to do it. We've got Flowers and Invitations, Catering and the Dresses... Hoeeee, keeping track of so many things makes my head dizzy."

"Don't worry Sakura. We'll all pitch in and help too. Won't we... Touya?" Said Yukito.

"Well, since she's not marrying that Gaki, I guess we can help out a little."


	14. Chapter 14

THE DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING:

"No! That goes over there! You! Make sure that there are flowers on every table, and you, be sure that we have plenty of ice on hand ok?"

"Hai!"

"Touya? Can you please make sure that the Vallets know that they can't park the cars on the street after 9:00? If we have to, we can use the garage."

"No problem."

"Yukito? Can you go and see if Sakura needs anything? Tell her that I'll come and see her once I finish up here, and that I'll bring her something to eat."

"Of course. You know Tomoyo...you really are an amazing person. Not many people could do what you're doing."

"What's that?"

"Everything." Said Yukito, smiling warmly.

Tomoyo walked over and pulled him into a warm hug and thanked him for all of his and Touya's hard work.

"You're welcome. I'll go tell Sakura to expect you soon."

Yukito headed upstairs to Sakura and Tomoyo's room to give her the message. He gently rapped on the door.

"Sakura-chan? Can I come in?"

"Just a sec!...ok!"

Yukito opened the door to see Sakura standing infront of a full length mirror in the exquisite wedding dress that Tomoyo had made for her. She was turning from side to side to get a better look at how the beautiful white garment fit her now rather large figure. Yukito's face showed a slight blush at how mezmerizing she looked.

"You look so beautiful Sakura-chan! I'll bet this is exactly how your mother looked on her wedding day."

"How's everything going out there Yuki? Is Tomoyo doing alright? She must be exhausted."

"She's ok. She wants to finish up out there, then she's going to come be with you and bring you something to eat."

"Great. I'm starving! I think I might be eating even more than you right now!"

"Ha ha. Well don't forget, you're eating for two now."

"Yeah."

"Did you need anything Sakura? You want something to drink?"

"No. Thank You. I'll just wait for Tomoyo."

"Ok. I'm going to help your brother with the Vallets. I'll be back later ok?"

"Thanks Yuki."

A few hours later, Tomoyo headed upstairs after personally finishing up most of the important details for tomorrows ceremony. She opened the door to their room and saw Sakura sitting in her favorite chair reading a book.

"Hello Sakura-chan. How are you feeling?"

"Nervous. Even more so than when I married Sayoran."

Tomoyo sat beside her on the bed and took Sakura's hand in her own. She leaned in and placed a light kiss on her cherry pink lips.

"Don't worry, I'm nervous as well. You ARE my first bride after all."

"Still."

Tomoyo groaned and rubbed her shoulders to try and relieve some of the days stress. She didn't want to be all sore and stiff on the most important day of her life. Sakura moved behind her and took over.

"Geez Tomoyo-chan, you really shouldn't work yourself like this. You've got so many knots back here."

"I'm fine, just a little stiff is all."

"Hey. How about we have a bath? It'll help you relax, we're going to be busy all day tomorrow so we won't see much of each other until the ceremony, and then the reception."

"Sure! I'll get our clothes while you fill the tub ok?"

Sakura walked into the bathroom to get things ready while Tomoyo grabbed them some clean clothes and set the bed so they could climb right in afterwards. Tomoyo helped her lovely wife undress and they slowly sank into the tub. Sakura inched closer to Tomoyo and rested her head on her shoulder, letting the heat of the bath melt away her nervousness and anxiety of the wedding. She closed her eyes and sighed contently as Tomoyo ran her fingers through her short, auburn hair. Tomoyo jumped when she heard Sakura gasp.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Here. Feel." Said Sakura as she placed Tomoyo's hand on her swollen stomach.

"She's kicking again."

Tomoyo blushed and placed her hand on her cheek as she felt another kick from their unborn child.

"She certainly has alot of energy! She must be excited about tomorrow as well."

Tomoyo leaned down and placed a kiss on Sakura's belly, getting a giggle from her in response. This time it was Tomoyo's turn to rest her head on Sakura, and she soon found herself being lulled to sleep from the rythmic sound of her wife's and their daughters heartbeat.

"Come on Tomoyo. Let's go to bed. We have to get up early, and there's still alot to do tomorrow before the ceremony."

Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the tub, and after they got dressed, Tomoyo sat on the edge of the bed while Sakura braided her hair like when they were kids. It was these simple gestures that made Tomoyo's love for her wife all the more special. Sakura finished and they laid down to try and get some sleep.

"Good night Tomoyo-chan."

"Good night Sakura-chan. Sleep well."


End file.
